digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Phases
A typical combat encounter is a clash between the two sides, a flurry attacks, fenits, parries, footwork, and card slashes. The game organizes the chaos of combat into a cycle of rounds and turns. A round typically represents about 6 seconds in the game world. During a round, each participant in a battle takes a turn. The order of turns is determined at the beginning of a combat encounter, when everyone rolls initiative. Once everyone has taken a turn, the fight continues to the next round if neither side has defeated the other. Whilst each individual Digimon taking part in combat will have their own turn within the turn order, Humans & their partner Digimon share the same initiative. Rolling Initiative Initiative determines the order of turns during combat. When combat starts, every participant makes a Speed/Sincerity (Dexterity) check to determine their place in the initiative order. For simplicity’s sake your Tamer and Digimon can share their initiative (rolled with whichever the player chooses between the Digimon’s Speed and the Tamer’s Sincerity). The DM makes one roll for the entire group of identical creatures, so each member of the group acts at the same time. If two or more characters roll the same total result for their initiative, the DM decides the order among tied DM-controlled NPCs, and the player(s) decide amongst themselves the order of tied player controlled PCs. The DM can decide the order if the tie is between an NPC and a player character (PC). Optionally the DM can have the tied PC and NPC each roll 1d20 to determine the order, highest roll goes first. A critical failure on your initiative roll will result in your character losing their first turn (This also applies to the ability, Swiftness) whilst a critical success will result in your character(s) having a bonus action along with their normal action during their first turn, it also means your character(s) will automatically go first in the turn order (This is ignored by characters with the ability, Swiftness). If there are multiple Digimon with the ability, Swiftness, the turn order between them will be determined by their Speed roll. Character Movement & Positions Special Movements *Characters with the abilities; Flight & Levitation, will be required to make an action (STR/ENE check) to see if the character can take off of the ground. Characters who have succeeded on their rolls gain Flight Speed equal to their regular speed and can ignore the effects of difficult terrain. *Other characters can perform specific movements without the prerequisite of an ability, like climbing or swimming, by performing Athletics (STR) or Acrobatics (Sincerity/ACC) checks. Beating these checks will allow the character(s) to retain their regular speed whilst performing these movements. Splitting Movement Speed * You can break up your movement speed on your turn, by burning some of your total movement for that turn before and after you action. For example if you have a speed of 6 squares (30ft), you can move 2 squares (10ft), take your action, and then move 4 squares (20ft). * If your attacks action that turn includes more than one hit, you can break up your movement even further by moving between hits. Digimon with a ‘melee-ranged’ muti-strike attack can move to re-position themselves in accordance to the number of squares granted by the number of points they spent on the range upgrade. For example a digimon with a ‘melee-range’ of 3 squares (15ft) on a multi-strike attack, can move up to that distance in between hits to re-position themselves if need be around their target. Difficult Terrain * Every foot of movement in difficult terrain costs 1 extra foot (i.e. halved speed - move only). Low furniture, rubble, undergrowth, steep stairs, snow, and shallow bogs are examples of difficult terrain. The space of another creature, whether hostile or not, also counts as difficult terrain. Becoming Prone * If a character finds themselves knocked or laying on the ground, in game, they are prone. A character can choose to go prone as part of their movement, whilst in this state, their speed is halved (this stacks with the effects of Difficult Terrain) and PCs/NPCs gain a bonus to hit (+5 ACC). * To recover from this condition, a character must spend half their movement speed. If the character's speed, for example, is 30ft (6 squares) they must spend 15ft of their movement that turn to stand back up, if the character has expended more than half their movement speed that turn they must wait until their next turn to attempt to recover. Navigating around other characters * If an enemy NPC is occupying a space in a character's path, you must spend the extra movement speed to manoeuvre around the occupied space, this does not apply if the hostile NPC is two sizes bigger or smaller than your character. Characters can move freely through space occupied by allied character’s. You can not end your turn occupying the same space as an enemy character. Turn Phases Turn Start Luck/Horoscope Check *Check the Horoscope to see if you are Lucky in Battle or UnLucky in Battle, this will effect your rolls. *Check for any Lucky items that maybe owned or worn. Make sure to list them in character chart for use. Some maybe may have an effect even if they are not with you. Inventory Check *Check your items, and if any effect your status in preparing. *Check cards to see if any are in ‘Cool-Down’ or can be used Human Phase Reaction *Reaction to anything that happened between your previous turn and now. **This should happen as start of Phase *Status Checks **If inflicted with a Status Effect, Roll to overcome. *Dodge (If attacked right before your Turn) **Dodge (D20 + Sincerity vs Attack Accuracy Roll) **If Nat20 on Attack Accuracy, cannot Dod Movement *Move to a point that you wish to be at. *Make sure to state where you are going, is it closer/away from someone or something. *Movement Roll: D20 + (Courage + Sincerity) **You can break up rolls into multiple rounds without needing to reroll. (ex. Rolled a 19. Move 10 to reach a point first turn, Move 9 the following turn.) Rerolling movement means you forfeit leftover movement, as it does not stack. View *Look at your surroundings *Humans: D20 + Knowledge or Light *Can be done at the same time as Movement roll *Can be used to spot weaknesses in a Digimon. **Depending on what you roll will determine on weakness of the weak spot. ***+2str for 10roll+, +4str for 15roll+, +6str for Nat20. Action * Can only Use an Item/Card or Attack during human phase * Can only use an Item OR Card if using item * To attack, look to Battles Free-Talk *Can be performed as part of Phase or outside of Phase *You can make rolls, but these rolls may only have minor or only effect roleplay scenarios and cannot have direct effects. **Ex: Telling an ally an opponent's weakness, but not being able to exploit it. Digimon Phase Reaction *Reaction to anything that happened between your previous turn and now. **This should happen as start of Phase *Status Checks **If inflicted with a Status Effect, Roll to overcome. *Dodge/Defensive (If attacked right before your Turn) *Dodge (D20 + Speed vs Attack Accuracy Roll) **Defense Attack (MP Use & Unable to attack next Turn) **Only Dodge OR Defense Attack can be used **If Nat20 on Attack Accuracy, cannot Dodge **If used outside of turn, it takes your following turns movement action, this can only be used once outside of turn. *Defensive Attack **Can be used outside of turn in a reaction; but it takes up your upcoming turns action. Can only be done once outside of your turn. Evolution * Digi-Mental Charm ** Use to evolve to Armor ** Effect is immediate when equipped on digimon and willingly activated ** Does take the digimon's Action Opportunity when used. * Evolution Cards ** Swiped by Partner to evolve ** May eat Card if partner is unable/unavailable *** Card is destroyed upon Digimons' consumption and must re-buy Armor Card/request Champion Quest to replace ** Effect is immediate but overrides further Action Opportunity of the Tamer on current turn. Abilities Some digimon have Abilities that may take effect in battle. Keep these in mind in battle strategies. Movement *Move to a point that you wish to be at. *Make sure to state where you are going, is it closer/away from someone or something. *Movement Roll: D20 + Speed **You can break up rolls into multiple rounds without needing to reroll. (ex. Rolled a 19. Move 10 to reach a point first turn, Move 9 the following turn.) Rerolling movement means you forfeit leftover movement, as it does not stack. View *Look at your surroundings *Digimon: D20 + Accuracy *Can be done at the same time as Movement roll *Can be used to spot weaknesses in a Digimon **Depending on what you roll will determine on weakness of the weak spot. ***+2str for 10roll+, +4str for 15roll+, +6str for Nat20. Action *Can only Use an Item/Card or Attack during human phase * Can only use an Item OR Card if using item * To attack, look to Battles Free-Talk *Can be performed as part of Phase or outside of Phase *You can make rolls, but these rolls may only have minor or only effect roleplay scenarios and cannot have direct effects. **Ex: Telling an ally an opponent's weakness, but not being able to exploit it. Turn End Outside of Turn Free Talk Some opportunities can be used used outside of Turn Phases AS LONG as they weren’t used in previous Turn Phase/Reaction Phase or unable to be used in next Turn Phase/Reaction Phase. This will cause the opportunity to be unusable next Turn. *Actions *Movement *View *Limited Item Use *Using these Opportunities outside of your turn WILL take the ability to use that Opportunity during the upcoming turn. Reaction Some opportunities can be used in reaction to previous post. This chance happens immediately after an Action happens against Human/Digimon. *Counter Action **Stop theft **Fight off a mind affecting ability or attack **Doesn’t take Action turn *Dodging **Dodge (D20 + Sincerity vs Attack Accuracy Roll) **If Nat20 on Attack Accuracy, cannot Dodge *Defensive Attack *Defensive Card use only **Digimon Card defense attack **Shield/Counter Boost Cards Category:Mechanics